


Misdial At Midnight

by SpaceJammie



Series: Oddly Specific First Meetings Fic Collection [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, First Meetings, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Suga didn’t go to Karasuno, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Daichi gets a call from a wrong number at midnight.It's a man needing help after his car broke down.Will Daichi drive for hours in the middle of the night to help this stranger?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Oddly Specific First Meetings Fic Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982089
Comments: 22
Kudos: 240
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	1. Unknown Caller

It had been a long day of running errands and Daichi was physically exhausted. However, his mind was still spinning through the events of the day. So even though he had laid down in bed an hour ago, he wasn’t asleep yet. When his cell phone started to ring, he glanced over at the clock on his nightstand; it was midnight. He reached out to grab his phone and squinted at the screen as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was an unknown number that was calling. 

Daichi sighed and hoped he wasn’t getting a prank call. He usually didn’t even answer for unknown numbers. But for some reason, he made an exception this time. He slid his thumb over the screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end spoke quickly. "Tooru? Thank goodness, I've called everyone and no one will answer. My phone is about to die and I need your help. My car broke down and I'm out near lake Biwa at the Yogoko visitor center. Can you come get…"

Then the line cut out as if it had been hung up. Or perhaps the battery really had died; it was hard to tell. So Daichi knit his brows in confusion as he started at the phone number that was still on his screen. Was this a prank call? Or did someone actually need help and happened to dial the wrong number? 

Yogoka visitor center was an hour and a half away from Kyoto, where Diachi had just moved after starting a new job. It would be a big deal to drive all the way to lake Biwa. So he thought hard about the situation. If this was a prank call, it would be a three hour round trip in the middle of the night for nothing. Or worse, maybe he would be robbed or beat up. He’d heard about people setting up situations where they trick people into going to a certain location. They might steal his car, or even his life. 

But if it wasn't a prank… if someone really did need help, then Daichi couldn't just ignore it. He could easily imagine how scary it would be to be stranded alone all night long out in the middle of nowhere. It was a pretty cold part of the year, so the nighttime temperature out by the lake was sure to be frigid. And tomorrow was Sunday; the visitor center might be closed. The person might have to wait an entire day before someone came. So it would be a horrible situation to be left in.

Daichi sat up and sighed; he had felt restless anyway, so a nice three hour round trip couldn't hurt. And he had always enjoyed long drives; it gave him time to think. He climbed out of bed and flicked on the light, then pulled on a pair of pants and a grey hoodie. He walked into the bathroom to splash some water on his face before he shuffled to the front door and slipped on his shoes. As he locked the door behind him, he wondered whether he was doing something incredibly stupid. It might be something he came to regret. And he was going to be exhausted the next day. 

Ah, oh well. He liked adventure, and he didn't have any big plans for the weekend anyway

When Daichi got into his car, he turned it on and blasted the heater. It was definitely a chilly night. He wondered how cold it was out by the lake and debated if he should grab another jacket, but that probably wasn’t necessary since he had his car heater. Once he was on the road, he set his music to shuffle; he had to have music for a long drive, obviously. 

Since he knew the way to lake Biwa without needing GPS, he was able to fully fall into his own thoughts as he drove along. He mostly thought about his new job. But he also thought about the friends he was missing since he had recently moved. So his mind was well occupied, and before he knew it he was only ten minutes away from the visitor center. But he was definitely feeling the exhaustion now that it was half past one in the morning.

He drove past a gas station with a twenty-four hour convenience store attached to it, and he decided to turn around so he could get gas for his car and coffee for himself. He was immediately chilled as soon as he got out of the car; it was much colder here than near his home. After he filled his gas tank, he walked into the small store and went over to the coffee area. He got himself a large coffee. And then he thought of the (hopefully real) person that was stranded, so he decided to get an extra coffee. The stranded person was probably pretty cold by that point; a warm drink would be nice.

He left both coffees black. But he filled a small bag with sugar, cream, and flavor packs; It’s not like he knew how the stranger in question took his coffee. After he paid for the drinks, he got back in the car and traveled the last ten minutes to the visitor center. 

As he drove into the parking lot, he saw that there was in fact a single car there. He pulled up on the passenger side of the car and parked. Then he looked over and saw the silhouette of a man in the car; he was curled up against himself in a blanket in the front seat with his head down on his knees. 

Then Daichi realized that the man was expecting a friend to be showing up, not a stranger who he had accidentally dialed. He hadn't considered how weird this might be for the man. So he sighed and ran a hand over his face; he hadn't thought the situation through all the way. He could have sent a tow truck, now that he considered it. 

Oh well, though. He was already there, and hopefully wouldn't come off as a total creep. Once he had opened his car door and stepped out, he gently knocked on the passenger window of the strangers car. 

\------------

Suga had enjoyed an exciting day with his work friends. They had driven out from Kyoto to spend the day sitting around a campfire at the lake, which was perfect for a weekend in the winter. It was just the break that he needed. Work had been hard lately, and he was just starting his second year as a kindergarten teacher. It was a rewarding job; one that he loved. But it was also exhausting. He was learning that he needed to have consistent self care to manage his wellbeing.

When his friends had all split up to leave, he stayed behind to take pictures of the sunset. He loved taking photos in his spare time; it was his favorite hobby. He thought he was pretty good at it, too. But he got a phone call from his mother right as he was getting ready to leave. She lived five hours away, so he didn't get to see her very much. And she wanted to hear all about what he loved and hated about his first year as a teacher. 

He ended up sitting in his car and talking to her for hours. By the time his phone beeped to let him know the battery was getting low, it was already past eleven o’clock at night. And as he had gone to turn on his car, it wouldn't start. He tried again several times with no success. He frowned at his bad luck as he picked his phone back up to call each of the friends he had been with, but none of them answered; they were likely already asleep. 

Suga sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Who else could he call that wasn't too far away, and that wouldn't mind driving for hours in the middle of the night? Then he remembered that his high school friend was in Kyoto for the week. And he knew Tooru was a night owl. But Tooru had just gotten a new phone, so he had left his number on a sticky note at the office of the school Suga worked at when he got into town the day before. 

Suga dug through the papers on the driver's seat and found the sticky note. Then he used the light of his phone to see the numbers as he typed them in. After the fourth ring, he finally heard a hello. 

"Tooru? Thank goodness, I've called everyone and no one will answer. My phone is about to die and I need your help. My car broke down and I'm out near lake Biwa at the Yogoko visitor center. Can you come get me? I'll pay for your gas."

Before he finished what he was saying, the phone died. He groaned and tossed it on the front seat. Well, Tooru (hopefully) got the message and would (hopefully) come to help him. If not, he decided he would sleep in his car. Then he could walk to the gas station that was a few miles away and use the phone there in the morning. 

But it was particularly cold, and the chill was settling over him now that he wasn’t focusing on anything else. So he grabbed a blanket from the back seat and wrapped it around himself. It didn't help as much as he would have liked, but it was better than nothing. He curled up in the blanket and pulled his knees to his chest, then he laid his forehead down on his knees to rest his eyes for a bit. He ended up falling asleep.

Then the sound of knocking jolted him awake. He looked at the passenger window; someone was standing there. It was too dark to be sure, but part of him thought the hairstyle didn't match Tooru. There was a possibility that Tooru changed his hairstyle though. Besides, no one else would be likely to come out there at that time of night.

Suga reached over and pulled the door handle, then pushed the door open. "Tooru? I really appreciate you coming out here in the middle of the night."

But it was not Tooru who cleared his throat and spoke. "Uh, so this feels really awkward now that I'm here… but you accidentally called my phone instead of calling your friend… and I felt bad for you, being stranded out here… so… I came to offer you a ride...."

Suga blinked in disbelief. A strange man was there. A man he didn't know. A man who he accidentally called to ask for help. And despite the oddness of it all, the man had actually come. Suga wondered if the man happened to live nearby as he weighed his options; he decided to get more information. And he did know some karate if worse came to worst. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to inconvenience you. What’s your name, and where did you drive here from?"

"Uh, my name’s Sawamura Daichi. And I drove here from... Kyoto," Daichi said in a hesitant voice. 

Suga raised his eyebrows. "You drove all the way here from Kyoto in the middle of the night for a stranger?"

Daichi shifted on his feet and scratched the back of his head. "When you put it like that, I guess I sound kind of weird. Sorry. I just knew you said your phone was dying. I didn't want you to have to stay the night here alone. It's pretty cold out… oh, I got you coffee... or, uh… I was getting coffee and got an extra, in case you wanted some…."

Suga was very cold and hot coffee sounded wonderful. "So… you drove over an hour to help me, a man who could be a murderer for all you know, and you got me coffee?"

Daichi let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, that's the gist of it. I hope you're not going to murder me… I mean, I did bring you coffee."

Suga hummed. "Well… since you brought me coffee, I guess I won't murder you. But I don't think I can accept a ride from you until you know who I am. I'm Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga."

Daichi gave a small grin. "Okay, Suga. You can call me Daichi. So, where am I driving you to?"

"I also live in Kyoto, actually," Suga said as he gathered his phone, camera, and a couple other valuables from his car. Then he stepped out. And once Daichi closed the passenger door, he locked his car and walked over to Daichi’s car. However, his stomach was twisted up with nerves; he knew better than to trust a stranger. But this was an odd situation, so he was going to roll with it. And if he got murdered… well, that would be a bummer.

Daichi walked around the front of his car and opened the passenger door. Suga blushed a bit at the gesture. He couldn't get a good look at Daichi since it was so dark out. But so far, he had been very gentlemanly. And he had a really nice voice. And he was so considerate. And Suga really hoped he wasn't making a mistake by accepting a ride from him. 

Daichi walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat. Then he grabbed a tall paper cup from one of the cup holders and offered it to Suga. "Sorry about how dark it is in here. The overhead lights are broken. There's creamer and stuff in the bag on the dashboard if you need it."

Suga took the coffee and wrapped his hands around it; the warmth of it was helping to thaw his numb fingers. "I've got to say, Daichi. You went out of your way for someone you don’t know, and you were thoughtful enough to get something for me to drink. You're a wonderful guy. Your… girlfriend, must be very happy to have you."

Daichi shook his head. "Oh… no. I don't have a girlfriend. I'm gay, actually. And single."

Suga choked on the sip of coffee he was taking and started coughing. Kind, gentlemanly, single, and gay? What were the odds? It was too good to be true. Wait, had he frozen to death in his car? It hadn’t been that cold, had it? No. This was real. Daichi was real, gay, single, and right next to him for the long drive ahead of them. 

Daichi seemed to have misinterpreted Suga's reaction for discomfort. "I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don't just hit on every guy I meet, you know. I’m not like that."

"No, I'm not uncomfortable with you being gay. I'm actually gay, too. I was just surprised. The good guys never seem to be gay,” he said in a rush. Then he took another sip of coffee to stop himself from rambling on as a deep blush spread over his face and ears. He was glad it was dark out so that Daichi couldn’t see; he was an obvious blusher. 

It was silent for a moment, so Suga glanced over at Daichi. It was too dark to make out much about him. But then he pushed away the desire to check him out; that might make things creepy. 

"So, you said you live in Kyoto. Do you mind if I ask what you do for a living? Or... if you don't want to talk, we can just turn music on,” Daichi offered. 

Suga leaned an elbow on the edge of the window and put his fist against his cheek as he turned to look at Daichi. "I guess I can answer a few questions. But only if I get some answers too."

Daichi chuckled. "Fair enough. I'll go first then. I just started a security job for a large company, and I actually just moved to Kyoto a couple weeks ago."

Suga hummed in response before he spoke. "I've lived in Kyoto for just about fourteen months. I started work as a Kindergarten teacher around that time."

Daichi glanced at Suga briefly before returning his focus to the road. "A kindergarten teacher, huh? You must have a lot of patience."

Suga laughed as he relaxed back against his seat. "Yeah, you could say that. Kindergarteners aren’t too bad. They are sweet and want to learn about everything, so I really like teaching them."

"It sounds like it makes you really happy. You're lucky, having a job that's fulfilling like that," Daichi said in a slightly wistful voice.

Suga looked at Daichi's face. Or at least what he could see of it in the dark. "Do you find your job fulfilling?"

Daichi didn’t answer right away. "Well, it's not my dream job. But it pays well and the people I work with are nice."

"What is your dream job, then?"

Daichi reached to run a hand through his hair while driving with just one hand. "Ah, it's kind of embarrassing to say. It feels like it was just an unrealistic goal now."

"I won't laugh at you if you say you wanted to be a stripper. Don't worry, not everyone has the stamina for it. That’s nothing to be ashamed about," Suga teased as he brought his cup to his lips so he could drink more coffee.

Daichi laughed deeply at that. "I think I'd have plenty of stamina if I wanted to do that job. I actually go to the gym a lot."

Suga reached over on impulse to squeeze Daichi's biceps. "Oh, really?"

And Daichi flexed his arm in response. That made Suga blush; Daichi definitely had strong arms. And he was definitely touching Daichi's arm like a total weirdo. So he pulled his hand back quickly as he spoke. "Well, I'll admit that you're stronger than me. I only get to the gym occasionally, and it’s usually just to play volleyball with my friends."

"You play volleyball? No way! I played in highschool," Daichi said excitedly.

"I never played on a team, but some good friends did," Suga replied.

There was a pause before Daichi spoke again. "That's actually what I wanted to make a career from. Playing volleyball, I mean. But I couldn't keep up with the practices because I had some stuff happen in my personal life. Basically, my mom got sick and I had to take care of her. And once you stop chasing the pro league, it's hard to get back in.”

Suga looked at Daichi sympathetically. "I'm sorry you didn't get to follow your dream. I bet you still play wonderfully."

"I don't know, I haven't played in a while. And I don't really know anyone in Kyoto yet besides a couple coworkers. I've been meaning to check out the local league," Daichi said.

"You could come play with me if you want. I play with my friends at least once a month and you're welcome to join us. I mean, if that isn't too weird," Suga offered. Then he hid his mouth behind the back of one hand as he glanced out the window; he couldn't believe he had just invited Daichi to come play with him.

Thankfully, Daichi replied right away. "I would be glad to play with you and your friends. Thanks for offering."

The remaining hour of the car ride went faster than either of the men wanted. They talked the whole time, and ended up getting to know a lot about each other. Suga was starting to feel like he might have a crush on Daichi. But maybe it was just a savior crush; Daichi had come to save him without any obligation to him, after all.

When they came into Kyoto, it was just past three in the morning. Suga was glancing at Daichi under the lights of the city to get a better look. He had dark brown hair and a warm smile. And he looked like he could be a model; the sleep deprivation may have been behind that thought though. Either way, Suga was starting to feel very lucky that he had dialed the wrong number. 

  
  


\--------

Meanwhile, Daichi was feeling a similar attraction towards Suga. Under the nightlights of the city, Daichi finally got a look at Suga from stolen glances. His hair was silver colored, and he had a pleasant face with a playful smile on his lips. Daichi blushed as he kept looking between the road and his passenger. There was no doubt that Suga was attractive. But he felt it would be really weird to do anything about it; they were still practically strangers. And Suga he had not mentioned if he was single, or if he was seeing someone. 

As they got deeper into the city, Daichi glanced at Suga. "Do you want me to drop you off where you live, or would that be weird? I could drop you off somewhere close to where you live?"

Suga giggled at that. "At this point, I feel pretty confident you're not a murderer. So you can drop me off at my place. I'll type the address in your GPS."

"Glad you don't think I'm a murderer. You seem like a great guy, so I'm not worried about you murdering me either,” Daichi said with a teasing grin. And he was pretty sure he was only managing to stay awake this late thanks to the thrill of being around Suga.

"Well, maybe I was just waiting for you to get comfortable with me before I murder you," Suga said with a devilish grin. 

Daichi just chuckled in response. "I think you're worth the risk."

Suga hid his smile behind his hand as he turned to look out the window. "I think you are, too."

Soon they were at Suga's apartment building. Suga gathered his things up in his arms and then turned towards Daichi. "Thanks again, Daichi. I really appreciate your help. Can I make it up to you with dinner tomorrow night? Or later today, actually. Guess it's almost morning now…"

Daichi nodded as he yawned; maybe he wasn’t as awake as he thought he had been. "It was no problem. Dinner sounds great. Uhm, we have each other’s phone numbers already, right? Since you called me earlier on accident and everything"

Suga giggled as he got out of the car. "Right. And I already saved my name to your phone when I was setting the GPS. I'll text you later, Daichi."


	2. First Date

Daichi had passed out as soon as he got home, which was about half past three in the morning. It turned out that he and Suga only lived ten minutes away from each other. When he finally woke up, it was almost one in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned, then reached over to grab his phone off the charger on his nightstand. As his eyes adjusted to the light of the room and his phone screen, he saw that he had two text messages. He also saw what Suga saved his number as in his phone. 

**Suga(not a murderer)**

**Received at 12:35pm**

_Hey Daichi! I’m really looking forward to our date tonight. Does 6:00pm work for you?_

**Suga(not a murderer)**

**Received at 12:40pm**

_We don't have to call it a date if you don't want to! Sorry, that was kind of weird of me, right? I can’t believe I did that. Uhm. I’m looking forward to dinner... to repay you for your kindness... if you’re not too put off by me calling it a date. Sorry again._

Daichi smiled as he sent a reply; he had been hoping it was a date but hadn't wanted to assume. 

**Suga(not a murderer)**

**Sent at 1:35pm**

_Hey, I just woke up. I'm looking forward to our date (yes, I said date). I'll be at your place at six, what's your apartment number?_

He set his phone down and got dressed, then had a quick snack before he left his apartment so he could go for his daily run. And the whole time he was out jogging, he thought about Suga. He couldn't wait to see him again. He felt like they had really clicked during the drive; he hadn’t had that much fun being with someone in a long time. And when he got back from his run, he checked his phone again. There was a new message from Suga. 

**Suga(not a murderer)**

**Received at 1:40pm**

_I'm seriously glad you called it a date, because I was so embarrassed that I thought I might have to murder you after all. My apartment is number 23 on the second floor. Want to catch a movie after dinner?_

Daichi chuckled at Suga’s joke. He was grinning to himself as he typed out a (hopefully) witty reply. 

**Suga(maybe a murderer)**

**Sent at 2:30pm**

_Uh oh, I'm afraid I had to change the “not” to a “maybe” for the murderer status in your contact name. Yes, I'd love to see a movie with you. I just got back from a run, but maybe we could try to catch an earlier movie before dinner? I have work early tomorrow morning so I don’t want to be out too late._

Daichi tossed his phone and the bed and took a quick shower; he found himself humming a happy tune the whole time. When he walked back into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he picked his phone up off his bed and checked the reply from Suga.

**Suga(maybe a murderer)**

**Received at 2:40pm**

_Think about how you’d like me to kill you and then let me know. Not that I’m going to ;) And I checked the movie times for the theater closest to us. There is one at 3:15, one at 3:30, and one at 4:00 for a film that looks good. Unless you had a specific movie in mind?_

Daichi hadn't felt this excited over a text in a long time. And probably never had been this excited for a date. He hadn't dated in a long time either, when it came down to it.

**Suga(maybe a murderer)**

**Sent at 2:55pm**

_You know, if you’re the one doing the murder, I think you have to come up with the plan by yourself. And whatever you want to see is fine. We can probably make the 3:30 one so I'll leave now. See you in a few minutes. :)_

Daichi pulled some clean clothes on and then hurried out to his car. He almost had the urge to skip on the way there, then blushed at his own ridiculousness. He tried to contain his excitement as he got into his car and drove to Suga’s apartment.

\-----

Suga smiled at his phone and sent one more text before he went to get ready. 

**Daichi(could-be model)**

**Sent at 2:57pm**

_Can't wait! :)_

He looked through his clothes carefully; he wanted to make a good impression for the first time Daichi would see him in broad daylight. So he picked a pair of dark pants that were tight and flattering, then started to debate between a maroon sweater and a light blue turtleneck. 

When he heard a knock at the front door, he decided to stick with the turtleneck since he was already in it. 

He hurried over and opened the door, then took in the sight of Daichi and the details he couldn't see in the darkness of last night. Daichi had friendly brown eyes, a sincere smile, and had neatly cropped dark brown hair. His body was muscular, which was accented by the tight white long sleeve shirt he wore. His pants were equally form fitting; they showed off his muscular thighs. 

Suga smiled shyly at Daichi when he realized that he had been openly staring at his body.

Daichi chuckled and spoke in a lightly teasing tone. "I hope I'm equal to what you were expecting. I know it was dark last night."

Suga's smile grew playful as he brought a hand to his hip. "I appreciate what I'm seeing right now as much as I appreciate your help last night. That's a lot of appreciation, you know. You look really good, Daichi."

Daichi blushed lightly as his eyes swept over Suga. "You look really good, too."

Suga pulled the door closed and then winked at Daichi as he slid an arm around him. "Well, we make an attractive pair then, don't we?"

“I’d say so,” Daichi said as a darker blush settled over his face. 

They walked together to the parking lot and went over to Daichi’s car. Then Daichi hurried to open the passenger door so he could open it for Suga before he got there.

Suga reached over to squeeze Daichi's arm before he slid into the seat. "You're such a gentleman, Daichi. Are you trying to sweep me off my feet?"

Daichi just smiled and winked in response as he closed the door. Suga could feel his heart pounding; Daichi had such a nice smile. 

They made it to the movie theater right on time. It wasn't too crowded and they found seats right in the middle of the darkened room. And they skipped snacks since they didn’t want to spoil their appetite for dinner. As they watched the movie, Suga happened to slowly drift closer and closer to Daichi. Finally, their shoulders were touching. 

Daichi glanced over to look at Suga, who was pretty obviously leaning to one side. Then he ginned and put an arm over Suga's shoulders. 

Suga blushed as he leaned into Daichi’s embrace. He hadn't been intentionally leaning towards him, but he was glad it led to this. He must have subconsciously been wanting to be closer to him. They finished the rest of the movie in that position. And every now and then, Daichi’s fingers would brush along Suga’s shoulder lighty; it gave him goosebumps. 

When the credits rolled and the lights came back on, Suga turned to look at Daichi right as Daichi had turned to look at him. Their faces were only inches apart. Suga could hear his heartbeat pounding and he knew his ears must be bright red. 

Daichi was looking into Suga’s eyes with a faint blush in his cheeks. Then he gave the warm smile that Suga was starting to look forward to seeing so much. "Ready for dinner?"

Suga only managed to nod since he couldn’t find any words at the moment. 

Daichi moved his arm off Suga's shoulders and stood up, then held a hand down to help Suga up. Suga accepted the help and Daichi intertwined their fingers together. They walked out of the theater while still holding hands. 

Daichi checked his phone once they were outside. "It's almost six o’clock now. Want to walk to a restaurant close by here?"

Suga squeezed Daichi's hand as he replied. "Sounds good. There's an American style place a few blocks from here and a ramen shop back the other way a few blocks."

Daichi looked in both directions, then looked back at Suga. "Do you have a preference?"

"I think I'd prefer ramen. It fits with the cold weather," Suga said as he shivered slightly from a chilly breeze that had just blown over him. 

"Sounds good. Lead the way, Suga." Daichi said. And he seemed to notice that Suga was cold, because he went to put his arm around him as they started walking. 

While they headed for the ramen shop, Daichi kept glancing over at Suga. And when Suga would catch him, Daichi would blush and look back ahead. 

Suga nudged his hip against Daichi's and giggled. "It's not a crime to look at me, Daichi."

Daichi cleared his throat as his blush deepened. "I just didn't want to stare and make you uncomfortable. But, you know… you're really cute, Suga."

Suga felt his ears go red, then he realized that they had reached the ramen place. "Hey, this is it."

They went into the small ramen shop and got a table. Right after they ordered, a large group walked in; the man in the lead glanced around looking for a table. When his eyes passed Suga, he did a double take as his lips curled into a smile. 

The man confidently strolled up to the table. "Suga-chan! Fancy seeing you here! Why haven't you called me yet? I left my number in the office at your school, didn’t you get it? I wanted to hang out while I'm in town!"

Suga was surprised to have run into Oikawa, but was also very glad to see him. He was out of the country a lot for volleyball. "I actually tried to call you. But you gave me the wrong number."

"Well shit, my bad. Give me your phone and I'll put it in right now,” Oikawa said.

Suga handed his phone over and Oikawa typed in his number; he hadn't seemed to have noticed Daichi at all.

Suga nodded towards Daichi as he took his phone back from Oikawa. "Tooru, this is Sawamura Daichi. And Daichi, this is Oikawa Tooru. He’s the friend I was trying to call when I called you. We went to high school together."

Daichi cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "Yeah, I actually know who he is. Nice to see you again, Oikawa."

Oikawa finally turned and looked at Daichi; his eyes widened in surprise. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the captain of the team that stole my final shot at nationals in high school. I heard you stopped pursuing the pro league, Sawamura,” he said as he turned to look at his group. "Iwa-chan! Come see who I found!"

Suga looked between Daichi and Oikawa. "I didn't know you played for Karasuno, Daichi. I didn’t recognize you. But I always went to Tooru's games."

Oikawa turned to look at Suga in disbelief. "You don't remember him from then? He’s the one you were swooning over for weeks after the game his team played against us. You were like _'oh my gods, Tooru, he could be a model. Do you think I'll ever see him again?'_ You really don't remember?"

Suga turned bright red. "I had forgotten about that. But thanks so much for bringing it up now, and in front of my date, too."

Iwaizumi came over just as Oikawa started squealing. "Your date?! Oh my gods!! Iwa-chan, sit here next to Sawamura. Suga-chan is about to tell us how he finally managed to snag the guy he pined over in high school."

Iwaizumi nodded at Daichi and sat down next to him. "Nice to see you again, Daichi. I wish I’d have got the chance to help train you. How's your mom doing?"

Daichi smiled at Iwaizumi; they had been close for a short time when Daichi was still trying to go pro. "My mom made a full recovery. Thanks for asking."

Suga was still blushing furiously as Oikawa slid into the chair next to him. "So, Suga-chan. I'm dying to hear the story behind you two!"

Suga sighed; he knew Oikawa wasn't going to drop the topic. "Well… remember how I said you gave me the wrong number? It turned out that it was Daichi's number. But I didn't know that at first. And I was in a bit of trouble when I dialed it. I ended up asking Daichi to drive out to Lake Biwa, thinking it was you. My car died out there and it was late. No one else answered my calls. And my phone died right after I gave Daichi the details of where I was, but before he could tell me he wasn't you."

Oikawa was resting his chin on his hands with his elbows on the table; his full attention was on Suga. "Then what happened?"

Daichi spoke up. "Well, I drove out there to get him last night. Or early this morning would be more accurate. It was about midnight when he called."

Oikawa looked back and forth between them. "So, Suga didn't know he called Daichi. And Daichi drove an hour and a half to get to the lake in the middle of the night to help someone he doesn't even know? Gods, Sawamura. Suga could have been an axe murderer for all you knew. You're helpful to a fault."

Iwaizumi smacked Daichi's shoulder and chuckled. "You’re so the type to get murdered by trying to be helpful."

Daichi laughed. "Suga and I came to the conclusion that he probably doesn't want to murder me, so it turned out pretty good. I'm curious about this high school pining that was mentioned, though."

Oikawa was about to answer, but Suga pressed a hand over his mouth. "We really don't need to hear about that."

Oikawa licked Suga's hand to make him pull it away from his mouth. "Come on, Suga-chan. It's a cute story. And it's even better now that this has happened!"

Daichi gave Suga a pleading look. "I would really like to hear about it. Promise not to laugh."

Suga buried his face in his hands. "Go ahead and tell him."

Oikawa looked at Daichi with a gleam in his eyes. "So after your team _barely_ managed to beat us and _stole_ our dream of playing at nationals, Suga-chan told me something. He had been watching the game from the stands, and he mentioned that the captain of Karasuno seemed like he could be a model. _'He’s so hot, Tooru. Would it be weird to go to practice games at Karasuno so I can see him again?'_ And of course I told him only a stalker would do that."

Suga lifted his red face from his hands; he was mortified. "I was joking when I said that!"

Daichi gave a teasing frown. "Joking that you thought I was ‘so hot’?"

"No… I did find you very attractive. I just wasn't actually going to show up at your school or follow you or anything. I'm not a stalker,” Suga mumbled as he covered his face again.

Daichi hummed thoughtfully. "Not a murderer, not a stalker, and very attracted to me. Everything I look for in a partner."

Iwaizumi gave a toothy grin. "Yeah, mine’s a bit of a stalker unfortunately. He still keeps tabs on Kageyama."

Oikawa squinted angrily at Iwaizumi. "It's good to know about the competition, _Iwa-chan_."

Suga and Daichi's food arrived, so Iwaizumi stood up. "Let's get out of their way, Tooru. They're having a date and we don't need to intrude."

Oikawa pouted but stood up anyway. "Fine. Enjoy your date. I'm expecting to talk to you tomorrow and hear every detail. I will _literally_ show up at your apartment if you don't call me."

Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hand while sighing and giving Daichi a playfully disappointed look. "Like I said... he's a stalker."

Oikawa smacked Iwaizumi's arm as they walked away. 

Suga groaned as he looked at Daichi. "I'm super embarrassed now. I totally didn't realize who you are, and now Tooru has gone and revealed my darkest secret to you."

Daichi laughed and reached across the table to take Suga's hand. "You know, I can't even tell you how thrilled I am to find out you were fangirling over me in high school."

Suga hid his embarrassed smile behind his free hand. "Oh, Daichi. Please don't call it that."

Daichi gave a sincere grin that made Suga's heart flutter. "I just keep thinking about how lucky I am, Suga. To think that I almost didn't answer your phone call."

"I'm really that glad you did," Suga said softly as he met Daichi’s gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
